happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends The Movie 1: Worlds Collide!
Happy Tree Friends The Movie 1: Worlds Collide! is fan movie. Production The film was under the company Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. and it was rated R for bloody violence, mild language, and intense action sequences. The budget for the film was about 3 millon dollars due to extremely hard animation tricks, the filming, and much more. The movie was mainly filmed in Macungie and Alburtis, PA. It is an impressive mix of live-action and animation. It had just been released. Reception The movie itself had a good reception, getting an 83% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 77% on Metacritic, and an 86% on IMDB. Plot The film starts from where the episode A Bit of a Bunion left off. Petunia, Handy, and Flaky now have fully recovered from the medicine and Jason finds out that his visions of Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky being hung by metal springs are soon to become true as he overhears Evil Flippy talking about it. Meanwhile, Petunia, Handy, and Flaky are leaving the hospital only to find zombie Sniffles trying to kill them. Jason then runs over to warn them about what he heard but then manages to stop zombie Sniffles by bashing him to pieces with his golf clubs. He then he tells Petunia and Flaky about his vision and the three starts to wonder where Handy is. Meanwhile, Handy is once again turned into a zombie by Evil Flippy. On the other side of the town, Jason looks for Lammy to tell her about his vision. Jason then finds her house. He breaks open the door to find Lammy being hung by a metal spring. He then tries to rush back to Flaky and Petunia, knowing they will be next. But, he is stopped by zombie Handy. Jason then grabs out his golf clubs and bashes zombie Handy with them repeatedly. But, it does nothing. Evil Flippy then tells him that Evil Flippy gave Handy a special type of pill that makes him almost invincible. Jason's parents, John and Milly, then come up with a machine that can finally turn Handy back to normal. They call it The Dezombiefier but they can only use it once. So, they used it on Handy. Rob, Bob, and Sapphire then tag along as Evil Flippy runs away. Meanwhile, Petunia and Flaky are trying to hide from any metal springs. Back at Evil Flippy's lair, he's trying to figure out his next plan. He finally decides that his next plan is to kill Jason's best friends Rob, Bob, and Sapphire. But then he quickly remembers that he still has to hang Flaky and Petunia. Meanwhile, Jason, Rob, Bob, Saphire, John, Tilly, Petunia, Flaky, and Handy all team up to stop whatever Evil Flippy's next plan is. Evil Flippy then finds Rob, Bob, and Sapphire but they're already teamed up with the group. Evil Flippy then summons the bodies of Ty, Sniffles (whose body is now automatically fixed), Dett, and Vitty as they all engage in a battle. In the end, the gang wins and Evil Flippy goes back to his lair. The final shot shows Handy, Petunia, and Flaky in the hospital once again, since they're heavily injured from the battle. Category:Movies Category:Articles in need of images